Bungaku Shoujo to Shi ni Tagari no Haiyuu
by EnthralledZephyr
Summary: "Literature Girl and the Actress Who Seeks Death" A crossover with an intriguing, but little known manga/anime. An alternate reality where Fate is a reluctant and slightly depressed literary prodigy and Nanoha is a cheerful but bipolar literature fanatic.
1. Bungaku Shoujo to Shi ni Tagari no Haiyu

Alright, I have finally decided to write a MLGN fanfic. This will be a crossover in that I will fuse the story concept from Bungaku Shoujo and the characters from MLGN. Some of the wording and situations from Bungaku Shoujo will be the same, but, ultimately, I will try to tweak it as much as I see fit.

I originally posted this under the crossover section under Misc/Anime since Bungaku Shoujo is not popular yet but due to the recommendation of Darksky and BPHaru and the fact that I do want more readers I have posted it in the MGLN section. If it is problematic I will repost it in the crossover section.

Note: Flashback related content and thoughts will be in italics. Also, any thoughts within a stated quote will be in parenthesis. Maybe I will find a better way of organizing this or not… I guess I will figure it out as I go.

Disclaimer: I do not own or plan to profit from this crossover of MLGN and Bungaku Shoujo.

**I have lived my entire life in shame.**

**I live like the solitary black sheep who does not fit with the pure white sheep.**

**I cannot enjoy the same happiness, feel the same sadness, taste the same food as my companions.**

**The things that move them- love, tenderness, kindness- I can never understand.**

**All a black sheep can do is cover itself in flour and pretend to be white.**

**And so, right now, I continue to wear a mask, and act.**

"'I have lived my entire line in shame.' Did someone not say that before?" wondered a stunning yet lone figure, by the window in a room that was lit by the setting sun.

In an empty classroom full of books in stack or in shelves sat Fate, absentmindedly twirling her pen.

"Ah, who cares," she decided, ending the issue with that particular sentence.

"My whole life, huh?" she contemplated, "Is it not a little too early for that?"

She smiled a bittersweet smile.

"Then again, the fourteenth year of my life felt like a lifetime. I was a national sensation in Japan—as a handsome and mysterious MALE writer." The epitome of elegance frowned as she began to reminisce.

"During the spring of my final year in middle school, I was fairly content with my life. I was a fairly normal middle student with many friends and a loving mother. But then…I took the first novel I had ever written and was compelled -more like possessed- to submit it for a new writer's award and won the grand prize, becoming the youngest novelist in history," said Fate still unconsciously twirling her pen, her gaze focusing on nowhere in particular in the deserted classroom.

xXx

_It was a typical day in the Testarossa household…_

"_Eh? I won? It is going to be published?" exclaimed a wide-eyed Fate as a voice from the other end of the phone announced the news._

_xXx_

"The novel was titled Resembling the Sky (Sora ni Niteiru)," the blonde cringed as she remembered.

xXx

According to the media,

"_Judges praised the down-to-earth style and the exquisitely descriptive emotions," stated an announcer on television._

"…_the youngest literary prodigy in history, a fourteen year old boy!" stated on a newspaper._

xXx

"It was all because the story's first person narrator was a boy and the pen name I used, Etaf Rossa…since the name is not easily affiliated with either gender I guess people assumed it was a boy. Yet, in the end, I unwillingly allowed my award-winning novel to be published," thought Fate as she sighed in exasperation at the memory of the situation.

xXx

_At the publisher's office, Fate sat opposite of an enthusiastic publisher._

"_Since your novel is in the perspective of a compassionate boy, it would sell well if the public believed that the author was the same," reckoned the publisher, excitedly. It was as if he was a salesman trying to convince Fate to go along with a questionable deal._

"_That is fine," said Fate, who sat opposite of the publisher. Despite her composed demeanor, she was unsure of her decision._

_xXx_

"As luck would have it, my novel became a best-seller. It inspired a movie and a drama, as well. By this point anyone would assume that this made my life a million times better. After all, the novel earned over 100 million yen in royalties," thought Fate as she remembered her shocked yet proud mother commenting on how it was twenty times her salary and grinned.

"But then Mama left me…forever." Fate's smile vanished. Her crimson eyes darkened and dulled as she looked out the window of the classroom.

xXx

_On top of a building…_

"_Mama , come back!" yelled Fate, desperately._

"_It's fine, Fate," said Precia Testorossa quietly and resolutely._

_And she jumped._

_xXx_

"After that... I snapped," noted Fate, her burgundy eyes dulled and darkened at the memory. A feeling like asphyxiation welled up from the depths of her heart.

xXx

"_Oh my gosh, I just finished reading __Resembling the Sky__," said one of Fate's friends excitedly._

_The mere mention of the novel piqued the attention of the all the girls at the table._

"_(Sigh) I want to see Etaf in person. I can't believe a picture of him has not been published yet. I wonder how he looks," said a girl, staring dreamily at a magazine with the silhouette of the mysterious author at the front cover._

"_Well, the publishing company calls him the mysterious and handsome masked youth," sighed another lovesick girl snatched the magazine from her friend, reading the fact._

"_He is our age too," gushed another who has read and memorized the same article._

"_His last name sounds foreign, so he must be a foreigner or at least half Japanese. It makes him sound so exotic," squealed another girl._

"_I bet he is the gentle and kind type, since he can write something so beautiful," fantasized another female who read his novel._

"_His words speak to my heart!," exclaimed another infatuated girl._

"_I want to marry him!" proclaimed another girl at the table._

"_Me too!" exclaimed another from another table. Then the whole lunchroom erupted in enthusiastic girls declaring their love for Etaf…all except for the boys, who were jealous, and Fate._

_Amidst the excitement, Fate mechanically, yet gracefully, rose from the table, with a vacant expression. Like a zombie, she walked toward the trashcan to deposit her leftover lunch. Then, while trudging in the direction towards the bathroom, she turned sharply and left the school, walking into the rain._

_When she was sure that she was a safe distance away from the school, she broke out into a run._

"_Ugh, when will people stop talking about my novel? I feel like such a jerk when I hear everyone gushing over my pseudonym, pining over a non-existent guy. The whole mysterious author idea was just a scheme designed by the publishers and the judges of the contest to promote sales in the declining publishing industry. I just scribbled the novel in my notebooks during class. I did not mean for it to be beautiful, exquisitely descriptive, or to speak to anyone's heart," these thoughts raced through her mind as she ran with the wind and rain in her hair._

_Then, a stray stone on the ground evaded her notice and, before she knew it, she stumbled. Sprawled on the ground, on her hands and knees, she cried as though it were the solution to her problems._

"_I do not even understand anymore—my novel or anyone," she thought as her tears fell to the ground like the rain._

_Frustrated she yelled, "I will never write novels again!" into the weeping sky._

xXx

"After that, I refused to go to school, causing my guardian, Lindy Harlaown, to continually worry about me," thought Fate as she gazed back in the classroom. She had stopped twirling her pen.

_xXx_

_The lights were off. The windows closed. Fate leaned against the wall, wrapped herself in her bedsheet, and starred at the opposing wall with a hollow expression._

_Lindy Harlaown knocked._

"_Fate- chan, it's time for dinner. Don't you want to eat something? You have not eaten since the day before yesterday. Do you want me to leave the food at your door?" said Fate's guardian, concern evident in her voice._

xXx

"Eventually, I snapped out of it. The talented Etaf Rossa became a one-hit wonder novelist. I resumed my life as a normal middle school student, took the high school entrance exam and became a high school student at Seijo Academy High School…" thought Fate as she stared back at the page she had written on.

"So, why am I writing again, neh? It all began one day last year, during my freshman year in high school, when I met her. I met someone worthy of being called "Literature Girl (Bungaku Shoujo)," sitting under the tree full of white magnolia flowers, drenched in sunlight reading a book: Nanoha Takamichi-Sempai."

xXx

"_It is so rare to see someone with such a long side ponytail these days. She looks so mature, so she must be a sempai," thought Fate as she curiously gazed at the presumed "Bungaku Shoujo" from a few feet away in the school courtyard._

_As Fate watched, Nanoha Takamichi smiled happily and proceeded to flip to the next page of her book… or not._

_Actually, Nanoha ripped a portion of the page._

_Before Fate could ponder the reasons for Nanoha's intentional book damage, Nanoha placed the ripped page corner in her mouth and ate it._

"_Huh?" Fate was confused._

"_Ahhh," sighed Nanoha obviously satisfied with her snack, continuing with tearing another piece of the page._

_Then Nanoha turned to Fate's direction._

"_This is awkward," thought Fate as she stood frozen on the spot, for she knew saw something she should not have seen._

_Nanoha blushed, "Nyahaha, You…saw it."_

"_Er…sorry?" said Fate, nervously._

_Curiosity, rather than embarrassment, seized Nanoha when she stood up, walked over to Fate, and asked, "What's your name? Which class are you in?"_

"_Fate Testorossa Harlaown. First Year Class 3," Fate stated as calmly as she could even though she was a bit unnerved._

"_Oh, you are a first year," said Nanoha, suddenly interested._

_Then, Nanoha's inquisitive expression disappeared and was replaced with a smile. "Then come join the Literature Club."_

"_What… (Did I hear what I thought I heard)…Literature Club?" said Fate as she realized that she could not elude literature and her painful past forever._

"_I cannot let you tell anyone my secret, so I must have you close by to monitor you. Therefore, starting today you are a member of the Literature Club," said Nanoha coolly, turning around to walk away and ignoring the incredulous Fate, who was clearly not about to agree._

"_Wait a minute! I did not even—" began Fate._

_Nanoha turned and shot her a look that sent chills down her spine and smiled again and said, "My name is Nanoha Takamichi and I am in Second Year Class 8. As you can see, I am a Literature Girl," in an amiable manner._

_The white magnolia flowers seemed to swirl around her as she spoke._

"_Literature Girl and White Devil," corrected Fate in her mind as Nanoha, who clearly expected Fate to report to the club, left; the latter epithet referred to the white magnolia flowers surrounding Nanoha (and also the white blouse of their school uniform) and the intimidating look Nanoha gave Fate that quieted Fate's objections._

xXx

"That was how I met Nanoha-sempai," thought Fate at the end of her reverie with a slight smile that quickly reversed when Fate became conscious of her expression.

xXx

And cut. That was not even the whole first chapter of the manga.

Well, what did you think? Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	2. Hatsukoi 1

Thanks for the reviews everyone :)

I am combining the OVA: Hatsukoi and the 1st chapter of the manga together for the next two chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not plan to profit from this. I do not own any of the characters either.

**Hatsukoi Part 1**

A fair-haired figure dashed past houses, unfazed by her surroundings. Her black messenger bag flew behind her. It was routine. When she stopped at a corner of the street, waiting to cross, she checked her phone for any important messages and digressed with a glanced to the opposite street corner.

Fate frowned and sighed, "She is walking and reading simultaneously again." Yet, she continued starring, fascinated by the display of literary devotion.

There was Nanoha. On one hand she carried her old-fashioned school briefcase and on the other was a small novel. Without fumbling, she expertly flipped to the next page with her thumb. Then, like one who smelled delicious cinnamon buns, she closed her eyes and breathed in the beauty of the words she had just read, placing the paperback close to her heart. In Fate's eyes the background blurred, with Nanoha as the focus with the sun shining on her. Suddenly, the traffic light changed. Synchronously, Nanoha awakened from her literary bliss with an expression of one who just remembered to fulfill something urgent and began to run across the road. People proceeded to cross. Fate gazed at the rushing girl in confusion. Hence, the peaceful moment was shattered.

Calmly, Fate merged with the crowd, continuing to cross the road. She saw that Nanoha had stopped by a wastebin in front of a house. After she crossed to the other side, she proceeded to cross to the left, towards Nanoha.

"Hey, Nanoha…" began Fate as she strolled over to greet the busy girl, who started rummaging the wastebin, leaving her bookbag beside her. The greeted was too absorbed in her task to notice.

Fate felt a chill run down her spine and shivered. She grimaced, "I have a bad feeling about this. On second thought, I will pretend I did not see her." With this decision Fate coolly walked past the brunette and broke out into a run once she was far enough.

Shortly after Fate's departure, Nanoha found what she was searching for: a discarded wooden birdhouse. "Nyahaha," she chuckled as she picked up her bookbag and continued to school with the birdhouse.

xXx

It was a rather warm day. The bells of Seijo Academy High School tolled, signaling the end of classes—and the start of after school activities.

After getting through the day with her, according to her to her admirers, dazzling smile and charming affability, Fate was exhausted.

It was her turn to do the classroom duties that day, so she considered this as she was cleaning the boards. "I am fine," she thought, trying to reassure herself, "I am supposed to be like this..."

"Fate-sama, would you like me to walk you home?" asked a flustered boy from one of her classes, timidly.

Before she could tell him that she had something to attend to, a crowd of students flooded the vicinity, begging Fate to let them walk her home.

"Thanks for the offer everyone," she responded courteously to the ridiculously huge throng of students, feeling slightly intimidated, "but I have something to do after this. I will see you all tomorrow." She ended her refusal with a smile.

Apparently, that was a bad idea.

Everyone squealed in delight- the girls and guys. "Fate-sama!" shouted the crowd as they scrambled towards her.

"The situation has now become dangerous," Fate thought as she began sprinting away.

After employing her speed and cunning to avoid and mislead her ardent admirers, Fate arrived at the Literature Club room doorway, sweating slightly. The Literature Club room was the epitome of tranquility with the dim sunlight, the austerity of the room packed with books, and the serene figure settled on a chair next to the window reading, sitting in a fetal position, propping the novel on her knees.

The wind rustled the Literature Girl's auburn sideways ponytail. Then, in a swift motion, she tore a portion of the page and consumed it. The wind continued its action, as if nothing were the matter.

"Ick, she is eating paper again. No matter how many times I see it, it still feels so surreal," thought Fate as she stood at the doorway. Then, she tensed and sniffed the air. Fate sensed a peculiar smell. She saw a fan and remnants of paint in the trashcan, "Paint?"

While pondering the possibilities concerning Nanoha's need for paint, Nanoha noticed the blonde's presence, walked towards her and pleasantly said, "Ne, Fate-chan, you are late."

Unexpectedly roused out of her train of thought, Fate jumped, quickly regained her composure and said, "I was occupied with classroom duties."

"_And evading certain death,"_ thought Fate as an image of her admirers flashed in her mind, squealing her name. She did not want to imagine actually being apprehended by them.

Impatiently, Nanoha began to drag Fate in the room. "Mou, I am hungry now. Quickly write some snacks for me."

"Okay. Okay." said Fate as she was pulled towards her seat on the chair next the table across from Nanoha. This was also routine.

As soon as Fate was seated, she picked up the fan lying on the table and began fanning herself as Nanoha began her request.

"Today, I'd like a sweet and ultra-romantic story. The topics are: a bamboo boat, a love letter, and pole vaulting." This was all written on small chalkboard. She held it up for Fate to see. "There," she ended the topic presentation with a sweet smile and a tilt of her head.

"Three different things… That is quite an assortment," Fate noted nonchalantly while fanning herself, her golden tresses swaying to the motion of the wind as if a attempting to ward off the heat from Fate.

Nanoha paused for a second in her request, losing herself in Fate's burgundy eyes and her beautiful fair hair, which was illuminated by the sunlight streaming from the window.

Then again, the daily activity must proceed; Nanoha's stomach demanded so. Already starting to feel a growl about to erupt from her stomach, Nanoha grinned and said, "Spread the wings of your imagination widely. Based on what I know, you can definitely make a delicious snack from these ingredients." Handing Fate the paper and holding a timer she said, "The time limit is fifty minutes exactly. Ready."

Fate sighed, fanned herself with the fan, and calmly picked up the pencil with her other hand.

"Start," announced Nanoha, clicking the timer.

xXx

After some time had passed, Nanoha started snacking on another book, delightedly.

"That looks delicious, does it not? Maybe you do not want my snack," Fate stated as she watched Nanoha gleefully consume the pages.

"Ah, that's different. Because you joined the club, you have to do club activities. It is the typical literature club requirement," Nanoha responded.

After being brutally chased by her fans, Fate was not in the mood for this daily arbitrary command. Besides, she did want to wash herself clean of writing a year ago…

"Since we are in a normal school, in a normal club, and doing a normal activity, I would like to point out that a normal high school girl would not rip up book pages and consume then like gourmet food. At least, in the sixteen years of my life, I have never heard of such a strange high school girl other than you, Nanoha-sempai. Therefore, since you oppose normality, let us continue to oppose the normal and eliminate this _normal_ activity," retaliated Fate coolly as she propped her face between her hands, with her pencil behind her ear, eager to see her sempai's response to her logic.

"_Now what will she do? I have won with my superior reasoning,"_ thought Fate. She had a smug grin on her face.

In response, Fate received a life-threatening glare. Nanoha's cheerful aura was gone. Instead, a dreadful atmosphere occupied the room.

Fate felt her spine tingle. _"Crap. My life ends here. Soon I will be able to see mother and find out-"_ Fate thought as she shivered at a sudden temperature decline.

Then the ominous aura vanished, like an evanescent breeze in a room without windows.

"Mou, you are so mean! Even though you have a kind face…like someone who would name her roses Nancy or Betty and take great care of them every day, you are so unbelievably rude to your sempai." Nanoha pouted, interrupting Fate's thought.

"Who the hell is that?" Fate thought as a picture of herself doing such popped up in her mind. Her previous fear was momentarily forgotten due to the ridiculousness of the notion.

"It's ok, I forgive you. My heart is as big as the galaxy. Therefore, even if an impertinent Fate-chan says mean things I will forgive her," said Nanoha as though Fate had asked for forgiveness.

Realizing that the worst has passed and that she survived, despite recklessly provoking her sempai, Fate sighed and thought, _"Even after a year in this club, she still is so…bipolar."_

xXx

What do you think? More reviews equal a faster update, especially ones with ideas and critiques. Seriously ;)


	3. Hatsukoi 2

Yay, reviews ^.^

Before we get to the story, I have some intriguing comments that I will answer here.

BPHaru: I find that many of the romance stories in the MLGN section are too hurried (even though that may be the point to many writers, since their relationship is not as blatant in the series). Basically, Nanoha and Fate are NanoFate before a good development. I would like to avoid that... Still, there are hints... You just have to hunt for them :)

Nanoha89-san: They love literature, so most of the things they say will sound more formal than you may be used to. Anyway, I kind of always imagined Fate to be one, who speaks formally, which fits with her role here. Nanoha sometimes uses contractions which may add a bit of informality.

Honulicious: I mostly followed the manga's portrayal of the two character's interactions and plot, and it is sort of random, but cute. Also, Fate is too awesome to not have a fan club. :)

Star Shatterer: I will continue this story :) I also like your idea of adding an Haruhi Suzumiya-esque character, maybe I will do that...

Darkvalk: The reason for that is in one of the OVAs for Bungaku Shoujo. When I get to writing that, NanoFate fans will rejoice ;)

Lily Testorossa: Like I wrote to Darkvalk, definitely, stick around for that chapter. They will interact more in later chapters. These chapters are actually just the preliminary chapters of the story.

And for everyone else, I do plan to persevere until the very end with this story. The speed, however, usually, depends on my motivation...which is something that comes from reviews... ~.^

Disclaimer: MLGN and Bungaku Shoujo are the property of their respective owners. This story was written for my own and my readers' entertainment only.

**Hatsukoi Part 2**

Noticing Fate's sigh, wanting to aid Fate with her snack, and due to _another sentiment_ that Nanoha did not really comprehend, Nanoha said, "Ne, Fate chan, are you familiar with Turgenev's "First Love"

"No." said Fate warily as she raised an eyebrow at Nanoha, uncertain of the Literature Girl's current mood.

"Ivan Sergeyevich Turgenev was a Russian writer. "First Love" is an autobiographical work, published in 1860. In this novella, he concentrates on the feelings of eagerness and sadness people feel when they fall in love," said Nanoha, smiling blissfully as she began to recount her experience reading the novella.

Nanoha was in her normally cheerful mood; hence, Fate needed not to be alarmed. "I see," Fate said with a bored expression, staring out the window. She was fanning herself, no longer paying attention to Nanoha or the piece that was to be written.

Not noticing, but, instead, absorbed in her literary revelry Nanoha said, "Yep, just like baked apples with lots of caramel sauce: hot, savory, and bittersweet.

"Baked apples in such hot weather?" Fate noted, disapprovingly, while fanning herself.

"In this story, Vladmir, the main character, is reminiscing his past," Nanoha began.

"Ah." Fate said, showing that she was somewhat attentive.

"It's set during 1866, when Vladmir was sixteen. He meets an older girl who has moved near his mansion. She mesmerizes Vladmir. During their first meeting, he is frozen at the sight of her." Nanoha smiles, "When he sees Lady Zanaida, it's love at first sight. Zanaida is innocent and wild. She acts like a queen and is always surrounded by plenty of suitors. 'In other words, no longer am I a child or a teenage boy. I have become a person in love,' " Nanoha squealed in delight at the sincerity of the line. "The image of Vladmir drawn to Zinaida is unbearably cute. It makes your heart throb. It's hot like a baked apple," she continued.

With that she nibbles on a page of the book, but drew back immediately. "Ow, it's hot," she noted, pained by her perception of the taste of the page piece. After recovering, she continued with her snack, "When you bite into it, you taste the sweet and sour juices together. The smell of butter and rum overflows."

"Decide whether you are going to talk or eat," Fate retorted, noting Nanoha's lack of manners. Even though Nanoha was technically eating a piece of paper, it was still considered food…to her at least. Thus, one still should not talk with their mouth full.

Nanoha just glanced at Fate and went back to her sweet heaven, consuming the last bit of the page.

"Eating, huh." Fate noted, expecting that response.

Done with her delicacy Nanoha continued. "And then…even though he admired and feared his father, he continued to meet her in secret. He is like a puppy. It touches your heart! His loving Zinaida made fun of him, by being angry, by being serious, and by acting disappointed. Oh, the pure feelings of an adolescent boy are told in such an eloquent manner," recalled Nanoha joyously with another delighted squeal.

Then Nanoha's smile vanished. "But youth is cruel," said Nanoha with a cheerless expression.

"Really?" Fate responded skeptically, "The story does not seem capable of invoking such a serious feeling to me."

Nanoha glared back at Fate, who just ruined the mood of her storytelling.

Fate shuddered internally, _"Oh crap, her White Devil side."_

"But youth is cruel." Nanoha restated. This time Fate did not interrupt. "There is pain and sorrow when admiration and hope come to an end. It's like bitter caramel sauce that has congealed from the cold. The burden accumulates in the depths of your heart," Nanoha said softly.

" 'Trust me, Zanaida. No matter what you do, no matter how much you tease me, I will love you for all of my life. I will worship you,' " recited Nanoha, savoring the undying love encapsulated in the line.

Then Nanoha's mood reversed. "Right, here! This part is the most delicious. Do you understand Fate- chan" She excitedly exclaimed.

Fate was not amused. "It's such a painful love story," said Fate as she frowned, "Well, in your case, appetite is more important than the well-being of the characters."

However, Nanoha was at the other side of the table, sitting on her seat staring off into space. No longer paying attention to the other girl, but off in her own fantasy Nanoha said, "The growing feelings of pain and eagerness don't cease." Then finally acknowledging Fate, "Fate-chan, you should definitely read it. I_ highly_ recommend it."

"I think I would feel full before I read it," Fate retorted in a patronizing manner.

Not offended, Nanoha smiled, "Well, then, please continue. I won't interrupt anymore." She referred to Fate's timed impromptu composition that Fate still had yet to finish.

"You still want to eat?" said Fate incredulously, since Nanoha had spoken to her about Ivan Turgenev's novella and its resemblance to certain foods.

xXx

The timer counted its final seconds.

"All right. Stop here." said Nanoha cheerfully.

"_Already?"_ Fate thought.

As Nanoha began speaking Fate's pen moved at breakneck speed, finishing her piece.

"Ne, Fate chan I just had baked apples. Wouldn't it be great to have a cool, refreshing dessert now?"

Finished and feeling slightly annoyed Fate responded, "Please request something like that before I start writing."

Nanoha just sat and smiled.

"Here." said Fate, as she handed her sempai her story.

Nanoha's face lit up. "Yay! Thanks for the meal."

After taking the story she sat down on her seat and resumed her fetal sitting position, placing the story on her lap.

" 'I held in my hands the love letters that I dared not deliver. I was always secretly watching. As he heads toward the bar and jumps high, my sempai is just like…' "

Nanoha ripped the portion of the page she had just read. She gasped, "This is…" she paused as she examined the flavor of the work, "Just like melon soda." Nanoha was clearly pleased.

Fate felt slightly proud and allowed herself a small smile.

"It's a story of a girl who falls in love with her sempai. He practices pole vaulting after school. It's cute," said Nanoha as she giggled at notion.

Nanoha continued reading, expecting the story to get better and better...

" 'When the dusk finally started to fall, sempai was akin to an ant wandering in an endless Hell.' "

Nanoha ripped that part of the story out and continued eating. "It's a strange taste," she noted slightly alarmed.

Fate's small smile widened. _"Fufufufu,"_ Fate chuckled mentally.

" 'Then Sempai boarded a bamboo boat. As I attempted to catch up to him, he said unbelievably harsh things to me. And what do you know…' " read Nanoha, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Nanoha was confused. "Why is he suddenly in a bamboo boat while training for pole vaulting?" She began to inspect the taste in her mouth. A look of horror spread onto her face as she exclaimed, "Tabasco?"

"It's burning my throat! Those aren't ice cream scoops, they're floating jellyfishes!" said Nanoha as she spoke about her personal visualization of the food that Fate's story comprised. Nanoha had buried her face behind her knees as she said this.

After recovering Nanoha said, "Fate chan, that's so horrible. You ruined the melon soda. You really neglected the ending!" Nanoha accused while holding out the remainder of Fate's story to Fate.

Fate smirked and said, "You can leave it if you don't like it."

Surprisingly, Nanoha said, "I- I will eat it." She did this with a grimace.

Fate chuckled. She loved seeing her sempai suffer.

"Because of this morning, I thought today would be a great day too," Nanoha said, a little annoyed.

Fate suddenly remembered Nanoha's behavior near the wastebin. "Because of this morning? What happened?" she inquired.

"I am keeping it a secret," said Nanoha, obviously still peeved at Fate for the unsavory snack.

Then she looked slyly at Fate, "It's something wonderful. You will find out soon." Nanoha then chuckled joyously, "Look forward to it."

"I wonder what it can be," Fate inquired with a smile- that quickly reversed it when she was aware of it. By now Fate could not help but be infected with Nanoha's joy…even though the source of it may be adverse to her.

Nevertheless, Nanoha saw the smile before it hid. Her breath caught at her throat and she felt a little lightheaded. The smile's radiance simply stunned her. Nanoha shook her head a bit to snap herself out of it.

Acting as though she had forgotten her disastrous snack and the _peculiar sensation_, Nanoha pondered, "What kind of delicious food will I eat next time?"

"You are really an abnormal monster with an appetite. I suppose that if you eat something other than words, you would not know how it tastes, right," Fate impolitely inquired.

Nanoha glared. The room temperature seemed to have dropped. "Of course I do; I can make up for it with my imagination! And what do you mean by abnormal monster? That's discrimination," said Nanoha with a dangerously low tone of voice.

Then, in a flash, Nanoha resumed her normally cheerful demeanor though slightly annoyed, "Mou, I am a very normal high school girl, who loves literature so much that I would like to eat it all! I am just a typical 'Literature Girl'!"

"_She is bipolar,"_ Fate thought as she shuddered.

xXx

Outside of Seijo Academy High School, there was a birdhouse planted among the greenery of the school. There was a sign near the birdhouse stating:

_We will help fulfill your love. Please send us letters if you need us._

_~The Literature Club members_

xXx

So what do you think? Suggestions, critiques, comparisons to the Bungaku Shoujo series, etc are all welcome. Reviews encourage me to write more. I will write the next chapter if I get the right amount…because I have not started writing the next chapter yet. I am quite busy, and I usually finish by now...

;) Review please.


	4. Yunno's Love

Happy New Year! :)

Well, I shall not keep you all waiting. Cheers.

Disclaimer: I own neither series.

Yunno's Love

"Even though I had already decided to never write another novel, a year ago I was coerced to join The Literature club by Nanoha-sempai. And so, imprisoned by this weird nonhuman being, I am to write a story for her as a daily snack." Fate thought as she sat across Nanoha, staring out the window, mentally narrating this particular moment of her life. She unconsciously twirled a strand of her golden locks.

"Please write a scrumptious tale for your sempai, ne?" piped Nanoha with a radiant smile after she gave the daily instructions.

"As you wish," Fate responded, blatantly feigning obedience. She chose to ignore the fact that the smile was part of the reason why she remained.

"It is my sophomore year and there are not any other members. Nor is there a sign that any may be joining. Not that it is unpleasant. This is the only place in school where I can evade from my freakishly ubiquitous fan club. Still, it would be nice to have one more person in the club. Perhaps, my reception of Nanoha-sempai's mercurial personality will decrease if she has to deal with more than one person." Fate sighed. She lifted her complaining eyes to heaven. The likelihood of this occurring was very distant at the moment.

Sitting across from Fate and ignoring Fate's discontent, Nanoha basked in her literary happiness (and in the presence of peeved one).

"Fufufufu. While published works, such as Ougai's and Souseki's, have that cultivated sense, amateurs have that innocent charm from being inexperienced. I especially love works written by hand. The sentences are like a flowing stream and reading them is like dipping your hand in for a refreshing drink!" said Nanoha. Her elbows were on the desk and her hands cupped her face. Nanoha wanted to check if she were really alive and experiencing such joyful emotions. Literature tended to have that effect on her or, perhaps, it was a certain _curious sentiment_ she had felt for over a year.

Then, Nanoha closed her eyes and elaborated, "And it feels as if I am biting into a fresh picked tomato or cucumber. That slightly earthly taste is so wonderfully delicious."

"So my stories are like tomatoes or cucumbers...?" Fate inquired mentally. She was feeling particularly fatigued from evading her numerous suitors. Hence, she did not care to vocalize her thought.

Unexpectedly, there was a knock on the club room door.

"Excuse meee" stated a male voice. The stranger fumbled with the doorknob.

Unfortunately, when the door opened the rather clumsy stranger introduced himself by falling face-first on the floor.

"Kyahn~" yelped the male, whose masculinity diminished at the moment as he fell.

"Hau..." whimpered the stranger as he attempted to rise.

He tried to steady himself by gripping the nearby stack of books in the club room. Unfortunately, the book stacks were not a cohesive entity. Hence, he accidentally clutched a book from the pile. His surprise and lack of balance, disturbed the other books, causing the books to topple onto him.

"Hyah!" was the unfortunate stranger's final word before becoming buried.

"Ouch," stated both girls, simultaneously. They winced. When the chaos cleared, they peeked at the pile for signs of life. They heard a rustling noise.

"Hau...ha...my nose," he said as he sniveled. Tears formed in his eyes.

The scene was so ridiculous that Fate had difficulty containing her laughter.

She noticed that the newcomer's glasses were lying on the floor, so she picked them up and handed them to their owner with an affable smile, hoping to assuage the weeping stranger. She moved aside for Nanoha.

Concerned, Nanoha rushed over to the stranger. "There. There. Everything will be fine." she said as she petted the blubbering stranger with one hand and held a tissue with the other.

"Um. I am class 1-2's Yunno Scrya." said Yunno after a minute, after accepting the tissue for his nose.

"Ah," Nanoha said, showing that she was attentive to his troubles.

Then, with a desperate look Yunno said, "Please, make my love come true!" He was still sprawled on the floor. That only emphasized his pitiful state.

"Oh no. Is he one of _them_?" Fate thought as she pictured her throng of ardent admirers. Regardless, she helped Yunno up. She released him as soon as he was upright. He was slightly taller than Fate and Nanoha, despite being a first year.

"I think he is in the wrong club." Fate said to Nanoha. Nanoha was lost in thought trying to recall something...

"Nanoha will find a way to scare him away. Maybe she can frighten all of them away." she thought, consoling herself. She pictured her sempai with horns and a forked tail, enlarging, and giving the bothersome crowd one of her daunting glares. In her mind's eye, the throng screamed in terror and ran for their lives. "My hero..." thought Fate.

"No~! I saw the postbox so I came!" said Yunno excitedly, already forgotten his accident.

Fate snapped out of her daydream, dismissing her final thought as a result of her tiredness. "Postbox?" repeated Fate, confused and slightly relieved that he was most likely not one of _them_, since he did not mention her after mentioning his _love_.

Nanoha gasped, clearly remembering something. Fate's eyes narrowed, expecting that the new development would be detestable.

"It was over on the tree in the corner of the courtyard. It was almost as if it were hidden. But, anyway, I saw it and it hit me like BAM! or CLICK~. I took it as a sign from above. I am sorry for not writing that letter but I ran straight here. I remember every word on it. It said, 'We write love letters. We will help you with your love life. Please mail us if you are interested. By the Literature Club'" recounted Yunno excitedly.

"So the one responsible for this is-" Fate thought with a sense of dread. "Takamichi-sempai." stated Fate icily.

Already greeting the newcomer, Nanoha jubilantly said, "Welcome. I am the club leader, Nanoha Takamichi. Thank you so much for coming. Just leave it to us. The entire Literature Club will support you." She took one of his hands with both of hers and shook it.

"I am so moved." said a relieved Yunno. The feminine boy was on the verge of sobbing from happiness. Nanoha handed him another tissue.

Happiness and understanding had spread to everyone but Fate. She walked back to the table and continued her writing piece.

"In exchange, there is one condition." said Nanoha with an ominously serious demeanor.

Yunno willed his tears to halt and listened attentively.

"I would like you to present a periodic report detailing your progress." It was an nonnegotiable condition.

"Eh. But I am not very good at writing essays." Yunno pointed out worriedly. That was actually true. In fact, teachers have found Yunno's reports too technical for them to understand.

"It's fine. Just write about what happened and how you felt at the time," said Nanoha reassuringly. Her mood changed once again.

Nanoha then turned from Yunno and began her discourse in a dialectic manner. "Oddly enough, the heartfelt words of a person who normally does not write often can really pierce the hearts and minds of the reader, more than works that are technically well done," said the Literature Girl.

Then, Nanoha became deliriously ecstatic as she continued, "Love is such a sweet and tasty topic...Oh, don't mind me, just proceed with the report." Her hand was close to her mouth as though she was preparing to wipe the drool that resulted from anticipating the delectable report.

"It's a promise." said Nanoha, affably, as she turned and linked pinkies with the first year male. It was as if she were an astute and devious salesperson sealing a deal.

"Most importantly, typing is not allowed. The report must be on paper," added the literature connoisseur. Yunno nodded eagerly.

Then, Nanoha blissfully dazed off, indulging herself in fantasizing about her impending snack.

Fate glared at her sempai. "So that was her goal. Were my stories not enough for her? She is such a glutton," Fate thought, as she stifled a smile. She could not help but be _slightly _amused by Nanoha's antics. "It is kind of endearing...minus her occasional White Devil persona..." Fate thought.

"Wait. I did not just conceive that thought," Fate mentally insisted, as she frowned.

Pleased with the arrangement, Yunno happily stated, "Okay~! I will write lots and lots for my report then."

Upon hearing that Fate smirked, "With the amount of reports Takamichi-sempai will be getting, I will not need to write my stories anymore." At that moment, Fate finished the story of the day, expecting it to be her last.

As if sensing Fate's thoughts, Nanoha beamed as she said, "Rest assured. Fate-chan will write a magnificent love letter for you Yunno-kun."

The papers Fate were gleefully preparing to submit slipped from her hands. Fate did not foresee that.

Controlling her irritation, Fate turned to Nanoha stating coolly, "I do not remember agreeing to this. I have never written anything close to a love let-"

Nanoha shot Fate one of her silencing glares.

Nanoha turned back to Yunno-kun. "Currently, Fate-chan has written hundreds of love letters. So we shall leave this to the expert, ne?."

Fate did not want to risk that look again. The glare's intensity left her knees were shaking.

"Wah! I will leave it up to you then, Fate-sempai!" said an overjoyed Yunno. He was about to envelop Fate in an embrace, but he stopped himself. He too feared Fate's gargantuan fan club. There were rumors that they could discern her scent from anywhere. If they found out that he hugged her...Yunno did want to imagine all the horrible things that they may do out of jealousy. Moreover, he felt an immensely intimidating dark aura emanating from the Literature Club's president, discouraging him from the action.

"Yep. It will be perfect. Right, Fate-chan?" said Nanoha, merrily.

Fate reluctantly nodded. She found herself wondering why this Literature Girl/White Devil had so much power over her.

"Why does it feel like deju vu? Why did I just agree to write as the opposite gender, again?" Fate thought, vexed with the sudden turn of events.

xXx

Critiques, questions, suggestions, and any other type of comment in general is appreciated.

I will also be writing another crossover with a better known anime. Maybe I will post it later tonight. To whoever is interested, look forward to it ;)


End file.
